


Let's Break into a Library

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa tells Linda about Nova Alexandria and, together with Lisa and some help from Hawaii Jones, she rediscovers a lost legend.





	

“Well, you look like you’ve had an adventure,” said Linda when Louisa walked into the library.

“And smell like it,” said Lisa.

“Oh, shut up, I’m going home and having a shower after I drop this off,” said Louisa, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a worn, leather-bound book.

“What’s that?” asked Linda.

“The missing parts of Mississippi Jones’ diary,” said Louisa. 

“Gee, how much did you need to flirt with Hawaii to get that?” asked Lisa. “The Joneses never give up their precious things easily.”

“I had to give her a foot rub,” said Louisa.

“Congratulations, you found another person on the island with your fetish,” said Lisa. “Should I be concerned?”

“Oh, she’s no competition,” said Louisa. “I like my girls spunky and red-haired.”

“Good,” said Lisa, giving her a kiss.

“What else did you find out?” asked Linda, eyeing the book hungrily.

“Well, apparently Fort Maria used to be known as Nova Alexandria,” said Louisa.

“What? Like a new version of Alexandria?” asked Linda.

“That’s what I thought too,” said Louisa.

“Oh, we have to break in there, then,” said Linda. “We could find so much lost knowledge!”

“It’s like we think on the same wavelength,” said Louisa, and laughed. “I was thinking the exact same thing.”

“Maybe a past version of me found out what was in the library that burned and recreated all the books,” said Linda, her eyes sparkling.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” said Lisa.

“Waiting for me to have a shower,” said Louisa. “And Linda, scan that book onto your laptop or a computer and give it back to me. Hawaii only let me borrow it for a few hours.”

“We can give it back to her on the way to Fort Maria,” said Linda, already getting up and heading for the scanner.

After her shower, Louisa changed into clothes that weren’t coated with pinkish dust and rode to the gates near Ingun’s cliff to meet her girlfriend and friend.

“Are you ready?” asked Louisa.

“More than ready,” said Linda. “I’ve got the diary too. I had time to read it while I was waiting.”

“You’d have to shower for a long time too if you had pink dust coating every inch of you,” said Louisa. “Oh crap, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” said Lisa. “You did look pretty filthy.”

“Anyway, let’s go,” said Linda. “I wish Mississippi had included more information about the library.”

“Some people just don’t appreciate good books,” said Louisa. “It’s sad.”

The three of them rode through the Mirror Marshes and into New Hillcrest, where Louisa delivered the diary to Hawaii.

“Thanks,” said Hawaii, looking up at the three girls. A mischevious light came into her eyes.

“Down, girl,” said Louisa.

“I wasn’t going to say that,” said Hawaii, blushing.

“No but you thought it,” said Louisa. They laughed as they turned away, but then Hawaii saw where they were headed and ran after them.

“Hey, if you want to get into Fort Maria, you’re going to need the right tools,” said Hawaii.

“Like what?” asked Louisa.

“Grappling hooks, torches, and a lot of rope,” said Hawaii. “Fortunately, I have plenty of that back home.”

“I thought you had a broken leg,” said Louisa.

“Tales of my injury have been greatly exaggerated,” said Hawaii. “I just didn’t want to tell you that I couldn’t figure out my ancestor’s instructions.”

“I thought so,” said Louisa. “Come on, then.”

“Yay!” Hawaii squeaked, and ran inside. She returned with a duffle bag full of things slung over her shoulder and a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

Linda and Lisa both startled at the sight of Buck hanging out on the little ledge, but Louisa and Hawaii ignored him and instead continued on their way up to the fort.

“I tried to get in the back way once but there was a little… rockslide,” said Hawaii. “This is the safest way into the fort at the moment.”

“Even with him there?” asked Linda, pointing back to Buck.

“Yeah, he’s harmless,” said Hawaii.

“He wasn’t so harmless last time,” said Linda. “He used to beat up James regularly, and Alex once had to fight him with her powers.”

“Well, he’s harmless now,” said Hawaii. She got a grappling hook out of her bag, attached the rope, and swung it a few times before hooking it over the wall. She tugged on it, making sure that it was steady, and then grabbed onto the rope and started to scale the doors.

“And you expect me to be able to do that?” asked Louisa, watching Hawaii nimbly jump over the wall.

“Nope,” said Hawaii, and Louisa stepped away from a sudden creaking coming from the doors. There were several clunking sounds in the walls, and then the doors swung open with a great creak. Dark mist poured out, chilling Louisa to the bone.

“How could you open it?” asked Louisa.

“Adventurer’s secret,” said Hawaii, smiling slyly. 

“Another thing your ancestor told you?” asked Louisa.

“Of course not, this place was Nova Alexandria when he knew it,” said Hawaii. “So, ladies, shall we go in?”

“I dunno, it’s a little scary,” said Louisa.

“Come on,” said Lisa, already ahead of them. Louisa shivered but followed, drawn by the promise of forgotten knowledge.

The town looked deserted, and Louisa swore that the shadows were moving. Though it probably just looked like that because of the flickering torchlight. Their footsteps were muffled by something, but Louisa clung tightly to Lisa’s hand so that she wouldn’t lose her. Also so she wouldn’t lose her courage.

A building loomed up out of the mist, and Louisa felt her heartrate return to normal. Here it was. A library, one that looked exactly like she’d expect the Library of Alexandria to look. Linda approached the doors reverently, reaching a hand out to touch them.

“It’s amazing,” Linda whispered.

“Yeah, it is,” said Louisa, stepping up beside her.

“It’s also locked,” said Hawaii. “Want me to help you open it?”

“Your archaeological technique is smashing stones until something falls out, I think we’ll try to open this on our own,” said Louisa. Linda closed her eyes and touched her hands to the doors, her body becoming enveloped in a green glow.

“What’s she doing?” asked Hawaii.

“Looking into the past to figure out how to unlock those doors,” said Lisa. “Linda is a surprisingly good hacker with her Moon powers.”

“I love that all of the Soul Riders use their powers for evil,” said Louisa.

“Got it!” said Linda, opening her eyes and stepping back from the doors with a grin. Her hand glowed and she traced runes onto one part of the door, where a lock would ordinarily be, and then stepped back. The doors unlocked without any ceremony, and Linda pulled one open by the handle.

The library was dark, but not dusty. It appeared to have been frozen in time and space, and Louisa knew that she would’ve found a time bubble around the place if she’d cared to look. But right now, there were books to be found.

“Aww, it’s all in Ancient Jorvegian,” said Linda, picking up the first book she found. “I can’t read that.”

“Do we know anyone who can?” asked Louisa.

“Ancient Jorvegian is just runes, Alex will be able to read it,” said Lisa. “I’m surprised you don’t know it, Linda.”

“Hey, I don’t know everything,” said Linda. “And reading runes gives Alex something to do other than being the muscle of the group.”

“That’s nice,” said Louisa.

“Hey, where’d Hawaii go?” asked Lisa.

“We should probably go look for her,” said Louisa. “The last thing Jorvik needs is another lost citizen.”

The two headed off into the library, leaving Linda alone with her books. She frowned as she found more and more books in Ancient Jorvegian. The past her must have decided to translate ancient Greek and Latin into Ancient Jorvegian for some unknown reason. Yet something nagged at her. What if it hadn’t been her? What if it had been someone else? Someone not a Soul Rider? Someone like-

There was a scream, and Linda almost dropped her book. She heard someone running, and found Lisa laughing at a terrified-looking Louisa.

“What’s wrong?” asked Linda.

“Spider,” said Louisa, pointing at the creature that had strung up its web across the aisle.

“So? I thought you liked spiders, you were fine with Alberta,” said Lisa.

“She’s adorable,” said Louisa. “That demon spawn is not.”

“Big baby,” Lisa teased, taking out her rune wand.

“No!” said Linda, stopping her. “Don’t risk the books.”

“Let’s just leave it alone,” said Louisa, shuddering as she stepped away from it. Linda caught the sight of something glinting in the torchlight.

“You coming, Linda?” asked Lisa. Linda wanted to investigate further, but the spider was blocking the way. She sighed, deciding to come back later.

A few rows down, Hawaii Jones stood looking up at the great mosaic that Linda had glimpsed. So the legends were true. The Soul Riders and Generals hadn’t always been bitter enemies. Hawaii got out her journal and made a rough sketch of the mosaic, wishing that she hadn’t left her camera and phone at home. The mermaid figure looked more like a slug in her drawing, and the whole thing turned into a huge, blobby mess. Hawaii sighed and put her journal away, deciding to come back later when she had her camera.


End file.
